The Kagome and Rin's Great Adventure
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome returns back to the feudal era, she suddenly bumped into Rin with a couple of bandits chasing her, she saves her and Rin tells her that she is lost but Kagome knew she was lying so she agreed to help Rin find Sesshomaru, both keeping secrets hidden
1. Chapter 1

The Kagome and Rin's Great Adventure

Chapter 1

Kagome pushed herself up on the rim of the well then sighed, she looked up to see that no one was there she arched one brow 'where could everyone be?' she asked herself. She shrugged then pushed her whole body up until she was doing a handstand on the rin of the well, she stood there for a second then pushed her body forward and her body bended forward as her feet touched the ground.

Kagome sighed as she straightened up her spine, she lifted her head up then closed her eyes allowing the winds to caress her face with its gentle and soft fingers that were invisible to everyone. Kagome stopped wearing her indecent green and white school uniform and started to wear black camouflage pants and a black tang top, her hands were covered with black bandages that were wrapped all the way up to her upper arm.

She was now nineteen years old and now lives a secret life she wish not to tell anyone and wishes to keep it in the darkness like she hidden her soul in. Opening her eyes Kagome saw a soul stealers glide by making her narrow her eyes with disdain she knew now that Inuyasha was with Kikyo and by the looks of how many soul stealers were around she would have to say they were there for about an hour or so.

Lowering her head Kagome turned to the opposite direction to where the village was and headed Northeast she was about to disappear within the forest when a little girl ran out of no where screaming like no tomorrow followed by a couple of bandits. In break necking speed Kagome spun around grabbed the unexpected girl in her arms and pulled out a 9mm stainless black steel pistol and pointed it at the bandits.

The bandits immediately stopped then looked at Kagome with critical eyes "hey girlie, give us the girl and we might not have to hurt ya" said buffy looking guy. Kagome's lips twitched downward at this remark.

A loud bang went off scaring the birds away, the other bandits watched as their fellow comrade fell backwards on the ground with a hole in the middle of his forehead and his eyes wide and glazed over. They looked down him with shock then looked up at Kagome with anger, the gun in her hand had smoke coming out from the whole where the bullet shot out from.

They pulled out their swords "how dare you kill one of our comrades, now you're going to pay" the cried out in battle as they charged at her Kagome's eyes narrowed with concentration, in one swift movement Kagome covered the little girl's ears and pulled the trigger. To the human eye all they would see small holes appearing in between the men's heads and only hear one boom sound instead of ten.

All ten bodies fell backwards onto the ground with a sickening thump, when Kagome saw that they were good and dead she spun the ground unside down and put it in her hidden holster that was on her lower back which was covered behind her long thin silky raven hair. She stared at the bodies for a while before looking down at the little girl that was in her arms she instantly recognized her as Rin, Sesshomaru's ward.

She looked to be seven years old, her hair was still in the same old fashion and she wore the same kimono, orange and black checker patterened. She had her eyes closed tightly and she shook a bit she slowly removed her hand from the girl's ears then lowered her to the ground.

Rin opened her eyes then stepped back a bit she looked around the area to see eleven dead bodies lying on the ground then she looked up at the girl in front of her.

The girl she saw in front of her had long hair that reached half passed her knees and her bangs raised up and framed her face. She couldn't see her eyes since they were hidden behind some kind of black glass that went to her ear, she also notice seh wore strange black clothing.

Rin blinked a couple times then smiled brightly and bowed "thank you for saving me pretty lady" she said happily Kagome raised one brow breifly before nodding "what are you doing here?" she asked curiously Rin looked back up at her. "Well I was walking with Jaken around a village, he never told me why only that Lord Sesshomaru wanted something and then these eleven bandits came out of nowhere and chased me, I don't know where Jaken is or Ah-Un since we had to leave them outside the village or they'll scare the villagers away if we brought them with us in it."

"Oh, so you are kind of lost I see, well I don't have anything better to do since my comrades are busy and the leader is a bit preoccupied at the moment to care where I am, so I'll help you find this Jaken person and your Lord" Kagome said as though this was her first time meeting the girl. Rin's smile to a full blow out teeth smile that kind of worried Kagome since she was starting to think her face will split in half.

Rin ran over to her and hugged her waist "oh thank you thank you thank you" she said repeatedly Kagome chuckled a bit then picked her up with ease which caused Rin to yelp with surprise. Kagome placed her on her back, adjusting her weight a bit, then turned around where Rin and the bandits jumped out from and ran in that direction in full blown speed.

As the wind blew Rin's hair back Rin started giggling she opened her eyes and surprised nothing went into her eyes, no dust, no bugs, which she hated, and no pollen. Everything was a green and brown blur and such occasions grey and blue, after a while got bored and yawned Kagome noticed this and thought of something that will cheer her up a bit.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my manBe my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Rin gasped at how Kagome's voice sounded, it was so angelic, she giggled and started to bop her head left and right humming to the tune she heard in Kagome's singing then soon after she started to sing it with Kagome finally getting the tune in her head.

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again._

When the song was over Rin was already giggling she looked at Kagome "that was a pretty song just like pretty lady" she said Kagome gave her a brief smile before speeding up a bit.

The sun was starting to go down and Kagome reached a flowerfield that Rin said she and Ah-Un passed before they went to the village. Now Kagome was sitting on the stump in the middle of the flowerfield watching with hawk like eyes as Rin played around in the flowerfield, totally oblivious to the world around her unlike Kagome who was very aware to the world around her and despice with great passion.

Her fingers curled into her palm making a fist "pretty lady, look what I made!" Rin's voice broke Kagome from her thoughts she turned to see Rin running up to her with a crown that was made of flowers. Rin stopped about an inch away from her "see? I made this for pretty lady" Kagome tilted her head and looked at the flower crown she smiled the grabbed the crown and put it on her head.

Rin gasped as Kagome did this 'Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru never did that before' she thought then giggled Kagome lifted her head a bit and looked at her "so how do I look?" she asked turnning her head left to right. Rin clapped "beautiful" Kagome nodded grabbed Rin by the waist and lifted her up on her lap then put Rin's head onto her shoulder "its late, time for you to get some rest" she said in a soft like time.

Rin yawned and rubbed her small hands against her eyes "okay, goodnight pretty lady" Kagome kissed the crown of her head "goodnight Rin" with that said she heard Rin's breathing even out. Kagome watched her for a little while before maneuvering her in her arms then stood up and started to walk into the forest where they were out in the open.

Back at Kaede's Village the Inu-Tachi were arguing "where's Kagome Inuyasha!?" yelled Shippo Inuyasha punched him over the head making slam back down onto the floor "ow" he mumbled. Sango glowered at him then stood up and grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look up at her Inuyasha was about to yell at her but stopped himself when he saw her murderous look, he gulped.

"Listen you ungrateful dog, you had better not have made Kagome leave once again just because you went off to see that clay shit bag int eh forest, and don't you even say or deny it, dead souls are not hard to see in the distance. If we find Kagome and she's injured I will make sure you will not produce children" she hissed in his face.

Inuyasha's face went pale when he heard this and he hesitantly nodded Sango threw him on the other side of the room and announced that she will go outside to get a breather before she kills someone, mainly Inuyasha.

She walked out of the hut and into the forest "that damn half-breed, how dare he keeps going back to that, that, that, uhg! If we don't find Kagome I swear I will" "you know Sango, talking to yourself will make people think you're crazy" came a amused voice. Sango looked up to see Kagome standing there with a little girl in her arms, Sango gasped "oh my god, is she okay?" she ran over to her and looked at the girl to see if she had any wounds.

"Yeah, she's fine she told me that Jaken took her to a village for he could get something for Sesshomaru and some bandits came out and attacked her" Sango looked at her "all the way here?" "Yeah" "that's strange why would bandits just appear and chase her they would have caused havoc on the village and probably that two headed dragon Sesshomaru travels around with would have protected her." "I know, her story seems a bit off, but I will not ask her if she does not want anyone to know, though there were bandits chasing her when I found her running into the clearing where the bone eater's well was." "They must have came along the way when she was running away from something" "or more likely someone" Kagome said then looked down at the sleeping little girl in her arms "well whatever the case. She will be traveling with us for a while until she wishes to return to Sesshomaru and his group" "yeah, no doubt we'll bump into them along our travels" Sango said with slight sarcasm.

Kagome chuckled, Sango looked at the girl then noticed the black bandaged around her body she traced the arms back to Kagome's body "Kagome are you okay?" she asked Kagome looked at her "yes, why?" "Your arms are bandaged up." Kagome stood quiet for a while then she laughed "oh don't worry about that, I just did that for I could practice a bit more without damaging my hands that much" she knew it was a lie but she didn't want to say anything to worry Sango.

She was relieved to see Sango nod, believing her little lie "come on, before Rin catches a cold then we'll be having some bigger issues, knowing Inuyasha" Kagome shook her head "nah, I'm not going near Inuyasha for a while, plus he'll have a hissy fit if he sees Sesshomaru ward" "yeah, I forgot about that" Sango stood silent. Kagome looked at her to see her looking down at the ground shuffling her feet a bit "don't worry Sango, I'll be fine" she said reassuringly.

Sango looked up at her "but what if a demon gets you and you don't have any weapons, who will be there to protect you? You don't have full grasp of your powers, not like Kikyo" immediately Sango put her hand over her mouth. Kagome frowned and narrowed her eyes a bit "Kikyo?" "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't" "I will go now before you make a fool of yourself even more" with that said Kagome turned around and walked back into the forest with Rin in her arms, leaving Sango there behind.

When they disappeared from sight Sango fell to her knees and sobbed, she wrapped her arms around herself then lifted her head and screamed out her pain, making the birds in the forest fly away for safety.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kagome and Rin's Great Adventure

Chapter 2

The next morning Rin woke up by the delicious smell of food she groaned a but then slowly opened her eyes a bit, she blinked a couple times then sat up and rubbed her eyes. When he vision was cleared up she looked around to see that she was in the middle of a small clearing near a flowerfield and there was a small creek over on the other side of the flowerfield.

"I see that you are awake" a soft feminine voice said, Rin jumped and looked to the left to see a girl from before sitting on the other side of the fire staring at the flames as it licked on some meat the was hanging overhead. When the girl didn't hear a response she looked up from the fire over at her Rin stared intot he woman light brown eyes to see that they hold a tint of gold in them with a bit of red flex.

She then noticed that the girl was waiting for a response "oh sorry, yeah I'm awake, thank you for saving me again" "no problem, now come over here, the food is about done" Rin nodded then got up from her comfy spot where she slept and walked over to the girl. She sat down beside her and watched as the woman reached over for the meat amzed that fire that licked her skin didn't seem to affect her.

The girl pulled the stick that had the cooked meat on it then pulled it back "here" she gave the meat to her Rin thanked her then blew on the hot meat a few times then took a bite out of it. Her eyes went wide at how good it tasted she quickly took abother bite then another one, until she was eating like she hadn't eaten in days and to tell the truth she hadn't eaten for five days or so.

"Wow this taste yummy" Rin said taking another bite from the meat she looked up and smiled then she noticed that the girl still had the flower crown that she made on her head still. This made her smile even bigger.

Kagome watched as Rin ate her meat hungrily she wondered how long she hadn't eaten, a small frown found its way on her face as she took a bite out of her cooked meat. They ate in silence until Rin was finished her meat and sighed she giggled "that was good" "thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it, but now we must leave for we could find your companion...Jaken, I think it was right?" she looked at Rin to see her nod.

She nodded then stood up, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder Rin stood up as well then noticed the few last remaining peice of meat there sticking out into the fire. "Pretty lady, why are there still some meat in the fire?" she asked curiously Kagome uncapped the water bottle and poured it into the fire making sure to miss the few pieces of meat.

"Those are for the few hungry wolves that have been watching us for a while" at the sound of this Rin instantly huddled close to her Kagome noticed this and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I think we should leave them for they could grab their meat" she pushed Rin a bit signalling her to walk and she quickly followed right beside her.

When they were farther away from where they were Rin looked over her shoulders to see a couple of wolves come out of the forest and walk over to the piece of meat and sniff it cautiously then take it bite out of it. Some of the wolves looked over in their direction, making Rin jump, afraid that they will come after them, but was shocked to see them bow their head as if showing respects and thanks then went back to eat the meat the was left behind.

She turned back around and looked up at Kagome to see her looking up straight ahead with a straight face on, but her eyes held a bit of warmth in them she had sudden thought that she looked like a warrior who just won a war all by herself. She smiled and put her hand in Kagome's strong feminine hand and started to hum a soft tune Kagome looked at her from the side of her eye and watched as she hummed and swing their linked hands back and forth.

Smiling a little, she looked back up, behind her there were simueltaneous howls from the wolves, she closed her eyes and smiled even more before letting loose her own kind of howl to the sky.

Back at the village Inuyasha was throwing a child tantrum "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT OUT IN THE WILDERNESS BY HERSELF!!!" he screamed at Sango. She glared at him "LOOK! SHE SAID SHE KNEW THAT YOU WENT TO KIKYO AND THEN BUMPED INTO A LITTLE GIRL THAT WAS BEING CHASED BY BANDITS AND SHE CAME HERE TO TELL US BUT I BUMPED INTO HER FIRST AND SAID SOMETHING I DIDN'T MEAN AND LEFT!!!!" she screamed back.

She fell onto her knees and started to sob, everyone looked at her with concern and confusement Miroku slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Sango...What did you tell Lady Kagome?" he asked softly. Sango sniffled and looked up at him "I told her that she couldn't travel alone since she didn't have full grasp of her powers...not like Kikyo" she said the last part in a whisper like tone, the whole hut went silent, they knew how Kagome felt when being compared to Kikyo and how she would take things.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kagome and Rin's Great Adventure

Chapter 3

Rin ran through the forest as fast as she could with a couple of wild bear demon following hot on her tail. She closed her eyes and screamed then there was a loud roar followed by a thud, Rin kept running, not daring to stop to look back, but when a pair of arms stopped her she struggled a bit when someone flicked her nose.

She wrinkled her nose then opened her eyes to see Kagome looking at her with one brow raised in curiousity and amusement she let out squeal of glee and hugged her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her "what have I told you about looking for food in this area?" She said in a stern like voice Rin looked at her with sad look on her face"I know, but I wanted to show you that I could get lunch too" she said in a whisper like tone. Kagome sighed and held her closer "you don't need to prove anything to me Rin, just that you are safe and sound, thought if you wanted to become stronger you should have told me and I would have been happy to train you on how to survive by yourself."

Rin gasped "really?" she asked with excitement Kagome smiled and nodded "yes, you are about the age of when I was first taught to surive out on my own, thought about two or three years younger, I think" Kagome rubbed her chin as though thinking. Rin giggled and hugged her again "thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"Alright, alright, settle down, we will be teaching you the first thing in survival, which is called ninjitsu" "ninjetsu?" "NINJITSU" Kagome corrected "what is that?" Rin asked, Kagome started walking back to camp and Rin quickly followed right behind her.

"Ninjitsu is one of the many jutsus that has to be learned before starting another one" "what are the other jitsus?" Kagome looked down at Rin and gave a mysterious smile "if you complete jutsu I will teach you other ones, but I cannot tell you before hand" "awww" Rin whined then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Kagome shook her head 'she reminds me of Souta' "if you want to learn how to survive on your own I would highly suggest you stop acting like a baby who won't get the toy they wanted" she said flatly. Rin sighed then nodded then put on a determined expression, ten minutes later they returned to camp, Rin saw about a dozen fish cooking over the fire.

They walked over by the fire and sat down, it was quiet for a while and Rin looked up at Kagome to see her leaning against the tree behind with her arms crossed. "So, um, what is ninjitsu?" she asked a bit nervously, Kagome opened one eye then closed it again "ninjitsu is the ancient Japanese art of the ninja" when Kagome felt Rin's excitement when she said ninja she raised her hand as to silence her and surprisingly, Rin did.

"It is the martial of choice for the night vagabonds, which are people who wander around without permenent homes, and killers" at the sound of this Rin went very quiet, more quiet then usual. "Ninjitsu unlike it's social counterpart, the Samurai, is an underground class of warriors trained to quicly gain entrance to higher secrurity areas and achieve it's mission. Meaning ninjitsu is all about the ancient teachings of stealth and camouflage" Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to Rin to see her staring at the fire.

She blinked once then moved forward and grabbed a fish then leaned back against the tree "tomorrow I will be teaching the 18 disciplines you have to learn before doing anything else, do you understand?"

rin stood quiet just staring at the fire, images of when Sesshomaru fought and how he always came out victor flashed in her mind 'I want to become stronger for I could prove to Lord Sesshomaru that I am not weak' she nodded then reached out and grabbed a fish "I understand Kagome-sensei" she took a bite out of her fish.

Silently watching her, Kagome put her finished eatened fish down then grabbed another one and threw it over her shoulder where she heard a loud snarf sound she frown when she saw Rin determined and hatred look in her eyes 'this might prove interesting and a bit of a challenge' she thought to herself.

* * *

Kage: Short I know, but I have to go to Springfield and do whatever, if i come back I will make a longer chapter anyways, JA NE!!


End file.
